Unknown Cursed Eyes
by 27Tsu18Kyou
Summary: What if one person could make Sion relax from his workaholic tendencies and make Ryner more motivated to actually do work(not like that, pervs)? Join one girl as she turns the two men on their heads and help them with themselves. WARNINGS:this will be Ryner/Sion yaoi with a lemon/limes and OOCness, also a little surprise There will also be spoilers from both the anime and manga.
1. Chapter 1

She looked over the Roland Empire with brown eyes. She was finally here after so long. Travelling day in and day out just to meet the King. Turning around, she caused her white, softly curled hair to flow in the wind. Time to introduce herself to The Hero King. And maybe, if _he_'s also there, she'd meet him, too.

**LEGENDARY**

No one was in Sion Astal's study when she got there. The young 4-year-old walked around the spacious room humming under her breath. She wanted to first get a feel of what type of person Roland's new king was when he was behind closed doors. Yes, she's heard all about how he has helped the land become more prosperous and happy, but there could always that lurking darkness that people outside of the castle don't know about.

As she walked around the room, she came upon the desk of the illegitimate man of the previous king. She saw how neat the desk was with a stack of finished paperwork on one side and unfinished on the other. She didn't bother to look at them as she just sat in the plush chair. She could feel the king's presence in someone else's home surrounded by other people from her point in the castle. Maybe there is a ball of some sort proceeding?

... Oh well. Besides, this is a great time to sleep. The chair is comfortable, there is low lighting, and it's quiet! The perfect place to take a nap.

The white-haired girl curled up on the chair and pulled her dark blue trench coat closer around herself. She can't wait to see the king in person. She'll finally get the family that she never had.

King Sion is in for a big surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

_The white-haired girl curled up on the chair and pulled her dark blue trench coat closer around herself. She can't wait to see the king in person. She'll finally get the family that she never had._

_King Sion is in for a big surprise._

**LEGENDARY**

Sion Astal had just got back from the Klausberr Manor, and he is exhausted. Putting up a front for the nobles is a very tiring thing, but he couldn't go to sleep yet. He still had much paperwork to be done.

When he got to the door to his study, he paused when he felt an unknown presence within. His gold eyes narrowed as he tensed. He slowly opened the door and scanned the room silently. He was deeply surprised when he spotted someone with similar hair color as his sleeping on his chair.

_'What in the world...?' _He thought, confused. He slowly crept to the silent figure and was greatly shocked when he saw a young girl that had to be three or four years old sleeping peacefully.

Sion still did not let his guard down as he got closer to her before crouching down to her height. The King cautiously placed a hand on her shoulder and gently shook her.

"Hey. Wake up, child," he disturbed the girl's sleep. He watched as brown eyes revealed themselves, and Sion had an odd feeling that he's seen those eyes on someone else. Someone precious to him.

The man shook his head slightly as he saw the girl gazing up at him with sleepy eyes.

"Are you Sion Astal?" She sluggishly asked. Sion smiled softly.

"Yes, I am. May I know the name of who I am speaking to?" He questioned after he confirmed his identity. The girl's lips grew into a large grin and launched herself into Roland's King's arms. Sion was greatly surprised and caught the child in his arms though the force of her tackle sent them to the floor.

"Yes! My name is Ryonna. I've come from an empire far north just to see you—"

Sion stared at her in confusion. What is a Northerner doing all the way south of the continent? There's rarely any communication between the South and North continents.

"—Papa!" Ryonna finished.

Sion gaped.


End file.
